


Your warmth

by limchi



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: "What are you doing here, Gavin?" Nines said, stepping out. A cold breeze hit his face. He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his legs."Keeping you busy on a sleepless night. Besides, I can't afford an apartment with a view like this." Gavin's gaze returned to what lay in front of him. "Nines, why..." Gavin hesitated. Nines saw he lowered his head, but couldn't see the face due to the hood being in the way. "Why do ya still keep me?"[Can be read as a standalone work.]





	Your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little something I needed to get out of my system, before I return to my other fic, aah...

"Gavin!" Panting heavily, Nines sprinted to his partner.

  
Gavin managed to catch the suspect. As always, he did accomplish his mission. Hearing the sound of Nines' voice, he turned around, grin wide, pride apparent in his features, he flashed him a peace sign. "Backup will be here any minute!"  
  
The android had too much fun doing this shit.  
  
"Gavin. Are you alright!? What's your system status?"  
  
Gavin looked down his body, clearly confused. "Oh, yeah." Thirium dripped from the wound just below his collarbone. He got hit. "I guess, I'm fine. No vitals here." He said, pointing at the bullet wound.  
  
Nines went up to Gavin, took the android's hand and placed it on the wound. "At least _try_ to minimize the bleeding. And just. Calm down to do a proper system check."  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, and you just. Stop worryin' so much."  
  
"Head to Cyberlife once we're finished here." Nines sighed, shaking his head. One day the recklessness of his partner would cost them their lives, no doubt about it. "Not surprising that you can't afford a better apartment if you need repairs every other day."

* * *

 Nines opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. A somber atmosphere filled the dark room, while the outside light cast a soft glow into his bedroom. Today's events still clouded his mind. After the backup team arrived and took over, Gavin had calmed down. Had been quiet, too quiet. Unusually quiet.  
  
_'Gavin?'_  
  
_The android spun around surprised look on his face._

Surprise. Or was it shock?

 _A smile returned quickly on the android's face. 'Another case solved!' He walked a few steps away from Nines. 'Well, I'll get this fixed. See ya!' Another peace sign._  
  
_'Will you be alright?'_  
  
_Back towards Nines, Gavin waved his hand but said nothing._  
  
And with that, he left.

Nines got out of his bed and walked into the living room. Phone in hand, he frowned. 3:12 am. The android didn't send any messages. His gaze wandered through the room. Something was off. His gaze fixed on the balcony door, the shape of something - someone clearly visible outside.  
  
He went closer to the glass door and pushed the curtains away, not surprised by the hooded figure crouching on his balcony railing. He opened the door. The figure turned its head to the right, the radiance from the corsage and LED casting a soft light on its face.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gavin? You own an apartment yourself." Nines said, stepping out. A cold breeze hit his face. He wore grey sweatpants with a black long sleeve shirt - not the perfect dress up to head outside at 3 am - luckily, he didn't mind the cold as much. He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his legs.  
  
"Keeping you busy on a sleepless night. Besides, I can't afford an apartment with a view like this." Gavin's gaze returned to what lay in front of him. The city of Detroit, lights flickering in the distance; above the serene night sky and stars glittering softly. A calming view.  
  
"Nines, why..." Gavin hesitated. Nines saw he lowered his head, but couldn't see the face due to the hood being in the way. "Why do ya still keep me?"  
  
Nines frowned and crossed his arms. They had this talk before. "What do you mean?"  
  
Gavin turned his head around, the inside of his hood illuminated in a subtle yellow by the flickering of his LED, he glared at Nines. "Stop playing dumb, you know damn well what I mean!" Nines pursed his lips, not because of the words itself but the volume of Gavin's voice. Nines hated it, when the android raised his voice, had scolded him a million times before, told him to get a hold of his temper. Gavin noticed and averted the human's eyes quickly.  
  
"'m fuckin' broken." He mumbled.  
  
"You might not function in the way you were designed to. However, you always get the job done. Without fail."  
  
Gavin clicked his tongue, failing to hide his annoyance. "That's some shitty reasoning. Others do as well, much more efficiently and with fewer mishaps!"  
  
"Why are you angry?" Nines walked closer until he stood beside Gavin, his hands gripping the railing, he peeked over to the android. Gavin was a small, lightweight model, but while crouching on the railing, he surpassed Nines by a few inches. "You are unique." Nines said eventually. "Do you really think of it as a defect? If anything, I think it makes you more human."  
  
Gavin didn't say anything. After a while he scoffed - still, a hint of sadness in his voice noticeable. "Why would I wanna be 'more human'."  
  
The android braced his hands on the railing and turned around to sit, one leg angled up, the other dangling down.  
  
"Nines."  
  
Nines turned his head as he felt fingers cup his face, flinched, just a tiny bit, surprised by their coldness. How long had Gavin been standing outside? The hands pulled him closer, swiftly, and for a short moment, green eyes stared into his. Desiring. Longing. His heart pumped fast in his chest and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He didn't mind the closeness, wanted it in fact, yet he felt nervous. However, when the android cautiously placed soft lips on his own, he didn't object or pull away in panic. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. The lips were cold, he noted, but they soon mingled with the warmth of his own. Gavin's fingers twitched slightly before he caressed the human's cheek. For a second, Nines was amazed by the android's gentleness. He wanted the moment to last a little longer.  
  
After a while, Gavin withdrew, and Nines gasped quietly. "Mh. You're warm." The android hummed, voice soft and calm, the softest it had ever been, lips still ghosting over his. Nines looked through half-lidded eyes, as Gavin's hand grabbed the back of his neck to ensure he didn't back away any further than this. Silly android, Nines thought. He didn't want to move away.  
  
And then he realized that maybe this was the true reason why he didn't want to ditch his partner. Realized that maybe denying the feelings welling up in his stomach any longer was stupid.

  
Nines shifted his position and stood between Gavin's legs, never averting the android's eyes, faces mere inches apart. He moved one hand up to Gavin's waist, the other to his shoulder over to the back of the android's head, still mostly covered by the hood. He pressed his torso closer to Gavin, offering him the warmth of his body. Nines pulled the hood back slowly and glided his fingers through the other's hair. He parted his lips and slid his tongue over the android's lips. They were a little warmer now. Gavin opened his mouth, reciprocated the kiss, his tongue dancing hungrily around Nines'. When his hands moved to the human's chest, Nines couldn't help but let out a soft moan. The sensation sparking through his body from a kiss and a few touches alone was too much. Gavin's lips, his tongue, his everything felt good, way too good.  
  
Nines pulled back slightly, panting. The lights of the city behind Gavin enwrapped the shape of his face and now with the hood gone, Nines could finally take a better look at him, before running his hand over the android's cheek tenderly. Nines didn't know when he started to develop feelings for Gavin, but it didn't matter. He placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of the android's nose, where the scar he was embarrassed about, but still didn't want to get fixed, lingered.  
  
Gavin lowered his head and pulled his hood back on, hiding his face in the crook of Nines' neck. However, Nines still caught a glimpse of the teal blush covering the android's face.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
They remained a bit longer in each other's comfort.  
  
After a while, Gavin pushed himself up from the railing, jumping back on top of it. With a short glance over his shoulder, he smiled at Nines softly and waved his hand. He jumped off the railing onto another rooftop, disappearing into darkness again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into Reverse!AU hell, someone save me... definitely wanna write more reverse reed900... 
> 
> \--  
> I devour Reed900 content on [Tumblr](http://liminalityyy.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heylimchi)


End file.
